The present inventive concept relates to a display device and a display panel.
Among flat panel display (FPD) devices, an organic light-emitting display device, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, may not require an additional backlight unit, since an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), emitting light by itself when current flows therethrough, is disposed in each pixel. Due to such an advantage, the application range of organic light-emitting display devices has been gradually broadened.
However, since the OLED disposed in each pixel of the organic light-emitting display device may have a low light conversion efficiency, it may be difficult to apply the organic light-emitting display device to a low power-consumption apparatus. Accordingly, when it is applied to a wearable electronic device which is currently commercialized in various fields, battery power consumption may increase. In addition, since a single pixel may include one OLED emitting one of red light (R), green light (G), and blue light (B), the quality of colored light emitted by the organic light-emitting display device may change, according to arrangements of R, G, and B pixels.